Set You Free
by xpancake
Summary: Judai regrets not vocalizing what was somewhat obvious to begin with. JimJudai.
1. Set you Free

Note: A rewrite of a drabble. Major rewrite...Inspired by a Jim/Judai amv on youtube entitled 'Set You Free'

D/C: I do not own YGO GX. I do own the story idea.

-(-.-)-

Judai's eyes faded from orange to brown as a red light permeated through him and Haou's control faded away. Inside his mind, a red orb floated down towards his weak spirit. A figure appeared from the orb and caught Judai as he fell. Judai looked up into the eye of Jim. Judai closed his eyes, comforted by the arm that caught him, and submerged himself in his memories.

-(-.-)-

_Judai quietly closed the door to the infirmary and stepped inside, tiptoeing across the tile floor as he proceeded. He stepped closer to the room where Kenzan and Jim were recovering from their duel. As he closed the door, he observed the changes in the room, such as the lack of light, the open window, and the unplugged breathing equipment. What can be inferred here? Not that somebody purposely unplugged the equipment and they died, but that it was unplugged because it was no longer needed. He stepped closer to the bed where Jim lay, resisting the urge to drool at the exposed, defined chest._

_It may have taken some time and thought, both difficult for Judai to deal with, but he came to the conclusion that he might have feelings for Jim. He admired Jim's dedication to what he believed in, such as paleontology, and to those he cared about, such as Karen. Judai envied Karen in a sense, for he wanted to be the one Jim most cared about. Several other emotions were mixed in there, but Judai couldn't comprehend what they all meant. Plus, Jim wasn't sore on the eyes, proven by Judai resisting the urge to either drool or get a nosebleed. He cursed to himself as he grabbed a tissue._

_He glanced at Jim's face, captivated by how serene it looked in the moonlight. Before his brain comprehended what his body was doing, Judai leaned towards Jim's lips and placed a chaste kiss on them. Once the details of what happened finally clicked in his brain, he covered his mouth and left the infirmary as quickly and quietly as possible._

_Once the door to the infirmary closed, Jim smiled_

-(-.-)-

Judai yawned and unconsciously leaned into Jim's arms and snuggled in the taller boy's chest as he stayed absorbed in his memories. The taller boy's eye widened and he blushed before wrapping his arms tightly around Judai.

-(-.-)-

_Jim walked towards one of the many courtyards in Duel Academia. He was looking for Karen, but also keeping an eye out for Judai. Once he and Judai met, he realized he had some sort of emotion towards the brunet. That kiss that he received during his stay at the infirmary just led to further confusion. How'd he know it was Judai? Well, when people trip over furniture, they tend to voice their annoyance aloud, and Judai had a distinct voice._

_He looked up as he heard a growling sound. He walked towards the sound and saw Judai feeding Karen. Jim smiled, he already knew Karen allowed Judai to feed her, or get near her at all for that matter._

"_Judai." Said brunet looked up at Jim. "Just curious, but, what is your opinion of me?" _

_Judai grew slightly red. "I'd rather not answer that question…"He got up to start walking away._

_Jim walked closer to Judai. Karen stepped out of the way as Jim grabbed Judai's hand, which was not helping with the color of the brunet's face. "Please tell me, Judai…"_

"_I…I…"_

"_Aniki!" Judai sighed with relief as Jim released his hand and Sho and Kenzan ran towards them. The three began discussing various issues as Jim walked away with Karen by his side._

-(-.-)-

During his flashbacks, Judai finally comprehended the emotion that related to Jim. He wrapped an arm around the taller one and buried his head in the Australian's chest. At this point Jim's face color might have been able to rival his eye. "Jim…I…I…" Before he could finish, Judai passed out and both boys were consumed by light.

-(-.-)-

"Aniki. Aniki, wake up…" Judai slowly opened his eyes and saw Sho looking down at him. "Aniki, you're awake! You have a fever. And Haou's control is gone."

Judai sat up. "And what about the others, like O'Brien, or Jim, or…"

Sho looked down. "They're gone…Haou defeated them…"

Judai brought his knees to his chest and began to sulk. "It's my fault they're gone. I…I killed them…" 'I killed them, I killed Jim…I never got to say…I …I think I love you."


	2. Somewhat Epilogue

Johan walked towards the Osiris dorms, the only place he hadn't checked in an attempt to find Jim. Everybody had made it back safely, well, not everyone, which included Judai. He honestly didn't want to go back to those dorms, it just reminded him more of his best friend.

He opened the door to Judai's room and saw Jim standing there, head slightly drooped. "Jim…" Said Australian looked up. "The boat will be leaving soon to take us back to our home academies." Jim just nodded and turned his attention back to the room. Johan gave him a sympathetic smile before closing the door behind him as he left. Jim placed a note on Judai's pillow before following Johan towards the docks.

---(-.-)---

_Judai,_

_While it may not have been vocalized, the signs were there. I now know how you feel about me, and…well…_

_I think I love you too._

_-Jim_


End file.
